Fala comigo
by Inamioly
Summary: Durante o Amanhecer, após a conversa entre Jared  e os restantes lobos de Sam  e Jacob, Leah e eu, a minha irmã sentia-se sozinha, triste, à beira das lágrimas. Até que, na tarde seguinte, chorou. Fui confortá-la, mas alguém chegara primeiro.


**A/N: Esta história vai ser contada a partir do ponto de vista do Seth. Descobri este par muito recentemente, e oh boy, se não é o par mais fofinho e interessante do Twilight (com excepção, talvez, do BellaCarlisle – não me matem, please… sempre tive um fraquinho por pares pouco convencionais). Bem, sem mais demoras, apresento-vos Leah Clearwater e Jacob Black.**

**P.S. Peço desculpa se as datas não coincidem com as do livro. É que, para a minha história, me dá mais jeito assim. Divirtam-se!**

Fazia uma quinzena que Leah finalmente escapara das garras ocultas, cruéis de um amor não correspondido. Durante as primeiras patrulhas, nocturnas, sobretudo, ouvia os uivos lamentosos que ela pensava serem abafados pela escuridão e distância imensa que nos separavam. Lutava contra a vontade de correr na sua direcção e de a abraçar, com a solenidade infantil de um irmão mais novo, de lhe dar o conforto de que tanto carecia. Acabávamos as noites, contudo, com relatórios formais, algumas piadas forçadas, e adormecíamos a um canto. Todos os dias eram a rotina, nunca enfadonha, que liderava a vida da minha irmã.

Jacob também não andava bem. A casa dos Cullen, onde ele irremediavelmente voltava, assombrava os seus pensamentos, e as suas palavras e suspiros estavam eternamente carregados de uma pesada amargura. Sempre chegava cabisbaixo, com as eventuais más notícias que lhe tivessem dado no dia, e adormecia a ponderar os vários destinos, todos horrendos, de Bella.

Eu era, portanto, a única mente sã, por assim dizer, no decorrer das noites geladas e longas em que protegíamos quem _precisava_.

No dia em que completou uma quinzena que Leah voltara as costas a Sam, eu estava a patrulhar a redondeza sozinho. Fora só no dia anterior que os lacaios de Sam tinham aparecido na _nossa _região, e tinham brincado com as nossas emoções, já por si desvairadas. Entretinha o tempo a interpretar imagens absurdas que as folhas das árvores formavam, e o ar fresco da floresta providenciava a brisa perfeita para esta caminhada prolongada. Claro que, no meio da irresponsabilidade ponderada, estava atento a qualquer aroma desconhecido - ou indesejavelmente conhecido. Parei à beira de um riacho, e bebi um pouco de água. _Hum_, pensei, agradado_, como está gelada. _Caminhei mais um pouco, e o meu estômago grunhiu. Sorri, _Já vai. Aposto que a Esme nos preparou uma refeição espectacular. Vou só patrulhar mais uma meia hora-_

Calei-me. Ao longe, da direcção de onde tinha vindo, reconheci de imediato o uivo lastimoso que se fez ouvir por toda La Push, Forks e arredores. _Leah_. Corri. Literalmente corri, aquela necessidade protectora que já tinha experimentado nestas últimas semanas a assolar-me o espírito. Sim, era verdade que Leah podia ser bastante chata quando queria, e até amargar o mais doce dos momentos com os seus pensamentos demasiado realistas, mas era minha irmã, a minha _mana mais velha_, aquela que batera nos meninos que ousavam bater no seu irmãozinho mais novo.

Com as patas já dormentes, apercebi-me da distância vasta que tinha percorrido em tão curto espaço de tempo. Devia sentir orgulho, certo? Naquele momento, contudo, estava preocupado. Dei por mim parado perto da casa dos Cullen, mesmo atrás do arbusto que dava para a clareira onde eu, Jacob e Leah dormíamos. Leah estava novamente humana, vestida nuns trapos frescos, sentada na relva húmida com a cabeça deitada nos braços. Soluços roucos, tímidos, quebravam o silêncio da tarde ainda iluminada. Estava prestes a irromper pelo arbusto, quando o barulho de passos desajeitados me desencorajou.

Jacob apareceu do nada, reticente, também a andar nos seus dois pés descalços.

- Leah? – Chamou, de um canto da clareira, relutante em aproximar-se. – Leah… Lee…

A minha irmã nem o olhar levantou perante tão débil tentativa.

- Lee… – Tentou de novo, e o esforço era visível no seu tom. Sorri para mim próprio. – Sabes que te ouço, certo? A ti, ao Seth… estão comigo, agora, e eu sei que sou novo nisto, mas… podes falar comigo. Sei que nem sempre parece que sim, mas... podes crer que te vou ouvir. – Suspirou, e acomodou-se numa pedra a poucos centímetros da minha irmã.

Leah chorava baixinho, e ao ouvir Jacob, inspirou profundamente. Da mistura entre respiração e soluços resultou um barulhinho engraçado, que fez Jacob rir afectuosamente, ainda que lhe lançasse um olhar preocupado.

- A rir da desgraça alheia, Black? – Leah falou, enfim, num tom não totalmente isento de gratidão.

- Sempre. Pensei que já sabias ao que vinhas, Lee. – Gracejou, e eu vi que lhe tinha arrancado um sorriso.

- E sabia. Sei… - Murmurou. Jacob pousou uma mão, inseguro, no ombro da minha irmã, e Leah encostou a cabeça. – Sei mesmo, Jake.

- Sei que a conversa de ontem te magoou. Mais do que mostras, até. Era nisso que pensavas, não era? – Aproximei o corpo um pouco mais do arbusto para ouvir as palavras sussurradas de Jacob. – E sei que te sentes sozinha. Sentes que ninguém te compreende. E, por isso, às vezes és um bocado parva… – Gracejou, desajeitado.

Leah sorriu. – Às vezes? Estou a fazer progressos, então.

- Pode dizer-se que sim. – Concedeu, com uma falsa solenidade. – Podes ficar descansada. De certeza que já não te troco pelo Paul. Agora só mesmo pela Rosalie. – Soltou uma gargalhada e desviou habilmente a cara do punho divertido da minha irmã.

- Estúpido.

- Chata.

- Parvo.

- Insuportável.

- Gorila insensível.

- Queres mesmo ir por aí? – Jacob levantou a sobrancelha, divertido.

Leah envolveu-o num abraço delicado. – Obrigada, Jake.

Jacob corou, talvez de embaraço, e tossiu levemente. Colocou um braço à volta da cintura da minha irmã. – Sabes como é… sou amoroso, e tal.

Leah escondeu o sorriso no seu ombro largo. – És, és. Também não és nada convencido… E que tal deixares-te de lamechices e ires patrulhar um bocado? O Seth já deve estar a estranhar.

Jacob, com a mão ainda firme na cintura da minha irmã, respondeu. – Estou a caminho.

Mas o que é facto é que durante o resto da patrulha, não pus os olhos em cima de nenhum dos dois.

**A/N: Então? Muito mau? É que sabem… apesar de ser portuguesa, sempre utilizei este site para aperfeiçoar o meu inglês, e por isso esta é a minha primeira história em português. Espero não vos ter desiludido, sim? Pedem-se críticas construtivas, e se pelo menos cinco pessoas gostarem da ideia, posso fazer deste **_**one-shot**_** uma história com mais capítulos.**

**Digam-me o que pensam.**

**Foi um prazer :D**

**Beijinhos,**

**Rita**


End file.
